Sports equipment designed to be used outdoors (like golf clubs) can get dirty with regular use and require constant cleaning to perform at an optimum level. Almost every time a golfer strikes a golf ball, varying amounts of dirt accumulate on the club face. This dirt can become impacted in the grooves or merely sit on the club face and might need to be cleaned after each swing. Likewise, golf balls get dirty during play and require cleaning when allowed by the rules. Many golfers carry golf towels on their bags to clean their golf clubs and balls.
Most of golf towels on the market have a grommet in the corner and are secured to the golf bag with a carabiner that protrudes through the grommet and through a portion of the golf bag, such as a handle or the like. One of the disadvantages of these towels is that the towel is always attached to the golf bag and not attached on the person of the golfer. Additionally, the golf towel may include only one type of material.
Therefore, there is a long-felt but unresolved need for an apparatus that includes a towel that can be carried on a person (such as a golfer, runner, fitness enthusiast, etc.) and easily used.